


obliviously in love

by blindinglights



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio keeps trying to court Ignis but keeps failing, M/M, Minor Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Ignis Scientia, Pining, Pining Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindinglights/pseuds/blindinglights
Summary: “What’s this?” Ignis asks.“Flowers,” Gladio manages to nervously croak out. “For you.”Ignis stares down at the bouquet, and then looks back up. Gladio wishes he’d say something.“Thank you. These are quite lovely,” Ignis finally says, and takes them out of Gladio’s hands. He starts walking away and leaves the door wide open, and Gladio’s left staring at his retreating back. “Come in. I’m just going to put these in water.”He watches as Ignis places the flowers in a vase and fills it halfway with water, before setting the flowers in his window. Gladio’s failing at finding the right words. This should be easy, right? Just tell Ignis that he likes him and then ask him out on a date. It should be that simple. But when Ignis turns to smile at him, Gladio can’t do it. He locks up with nerves.Especially when Ignis says, “I’m not sure what the occasion is, but those flowers really are lovely. Are they from Iris?”Gladio blinks.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	obliviously in love

Gladio’s staring into a flower shop. There’s about fifty different types of flowers that he can see, all assorted colors, and they’re all pretty. Iris pokes him in the side as she laughs at him. 

“Are you going to go in?” she asks, rocking on her heels. “Or do I need to drag you in?” 

“I’m going,” he says, but doesn’t make a move. He knows he’s hesitating. He just doesn’t know if he should do this. Maybe this is a bad idea.

Iris sighs, rolling her eyes. “Fine, Gladdy, guess I’ll have to.” 

“Hey, I said-” he starts, but she’s already grabbing a firm hold of his arm and pulling him through the door of the flower shop. 

He’s immediately hit with the smell of the flowers. There’s an older lady standing behind the counter, who lights up as soon as she sees them. Iris is pushing at his back, directing him over to the lady. 

“My brother wants some flowers,” Iris informs her. She gives him a pointed look, and Gladio sighs. He knows it’d be a losing battle with her. She’s gotten into her head that Gladio needs to “go for it”. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. He’s just nervous. 

“You’re so hopeless,” Iris says, shaking her head.

“I’m not,” Gladio protests. 

“You kinda are,” Iris says with a giggle. “But that’s okay.” 

“I can do this on my own,” Gladio tells her, and points over at a different display, far enough away from where he’s at. “Just stand over there.”

Iris holds up a finger. “No can do, I’m buying seeds. I started a garden in the backyard. Dad said I could.” 

“Alright, but you’re letting me shop on my own,” Gladio says. “I can do this.”

Iris nods, grinning so wide her eyes scrunch up. “That’s the spirit! I know you can do it.” 

“Thanks,” Gladio says dryly. Iris runs off toward a seed display for yellow flowers, while Gladio makes his way up to the counter. The lady is smiling kindly at him and patiently waiting. 

“What can I do for you, young man?” the lady asks. 

“I wanted to, uh, buy some flowers,” Gladio replies nervously. “For someone.” 

“Are you buying them for a girlfriend? How sweet.”

“No girlfriend,” Gladio’s quick to correct. “They’re for a guy I like. Wanted to buy him something nice.” 

“Oh I see,” she says, a little knowing smile on her face. “I have just the flowers for you.” 

She leads him over to where there are baskets full of sylleblossoms. They’re a vibrant blue and beautiful. They’re kinda perfect and just what he’s looking for. He really hopes Ignis will like them. When he tells her he’ll get them, she grins and starts picking a whole bunch of them and begins creating a bouquet that’s the prettiest he’s ever seen. Right before she’s finished, he adds in a few red gladiolus’, because they’re just as pretty and go well with the blue sylleblossoms. It’s also a little romantic to buy someone flowers that shares your name, right? He sure hopes so.

Iris comes over just as he’s paying and tosses her bags of seeds onto the counter. Gladio raises an eyebrow at her, but she only smiles sweetly up at him, her hands behind her back. Gladio rolls his eyes but pays for her. 

Gladio drops Iris off at home and then drives over to Ignis’ apartment. He knows Ignis isn’t with Noctis today, because Noctis is spending the night at Prompto’s. So he takes the elevator up to Ignis’ floor and hesitates at the door. He has the flowers in one hand and his other raised to knock. 

“Okay, you can do this,” Gladio tries to reassure himself. “Just knock on the door.” 

Gladio knocks a few times. When Ignis answers the door, he’s dressed in casual clothes for once. A pair of sweatpants and a comfy looking sweater. Gladio’s mouth goes dry at the sight, and he tries to swallow. He clears his throat and holds the flowers out to Ignis, who looks down at them with a small smile. 

“What’s this?” Ignis asks. 

“Flowers,” Gladio manages to nervously croak out. “For you.” 

Ignis stares down at the bouquet, and then looks back up. Gladio wishes he’d say something. 

“Thank you. These are quite lovely,” Ignis finally says, and takes them out of Gladio’s hands. He starts walking away and leaves the door wide open, and Gladio’s left staring at his retreating back. “Come in. I’m just going to put these in water.”

He watches as Ignis places the flowers in a vase and fills it halfway with water, before setting the flowers in his window. Gladio’s failing at finding the right words. This should be easy, right? Just tell Ignis that he likes him and then ask him out on a date. It should be that simple. But when Ignis turns to smile at him, Gladio can’t do it. He locks up with nerves.

Especially when Ignis says, “I’m not sure what the occasion is, but those flowers really are lovely. Are they from Iris?” 

Gladio blinks. This is the perfect opportunity to ask him. But if Ignis’ first thought is Gladio’s sister, then maybe it’s a lost cause. Instead Gladio blurts, “Yeah, she has a garden now, so she’s handing out flowers.” 

“Please tell her that I love them,” Ignis says, and then asks, “Would you like to stay for lunch?” 

Gladio gladly says yes. 

\--

“So, did you ask him?” Prompto asks two days later, from where he’s laying upside down on the couch. “I’m guessing that’s a no, dude, seeing as you’re giving me that look like you’re staring right at a raging Garula.” 

Gladio looks over at the balcony, where Ignis and Noctis are currently going over documents. The door’s slightly cracked and there’s a good chance Ignis could hear what they’re saying. He really doesn’t want Ignis to find out via Prompto’s nosiness. Although that would probably solve all his problems and maybe he’d finally actually ask Ignis out. Instead of doing what he's been doing.

But really, he’s a romantic at heart, so he’d be a little devastated if that happened. 

“No,” Gladio finally replies, narrowing his eyes. “And quiet, or he’ll hear you.”

“Ignis does have the ears of Ekindu.” Prompto nods sagely. “But seriously, what’s stopping you? Iris said you bought him flowers, right?” 

“Yeah, but when I gave them to him, his first thought was that my sister did instead,” Gladio explains.

“Ohhh,” Prompto says as realization dawns on him. “And let me guess, you didn’t correct him.” 

“Uh.” Gladio diverts his gaze and rubs at the back of his head. “I didn’t, alright. I couldn’t do it.” 

“Dude, you read all those romance novels and talk big game, but you can’t even ask out your crush.” 

“I can--”

“Oh really? Then why haven’t you?” Prompto asks. “He’s right there, you know. Go for it now.” 

Gladio glances over at Ignis, who is currently having an intense conversation with Noctis. He doesn’t make a move. When he looks back at Prompto, it’s to see him smirking. 

“You can’t do it. What’s the hold up?”

Gladio sighs. “Last plan didn’t work, so what now?” 

Prompto rubs his chin and looks over at Ignis. Prompto starts counting on his fingers as he says, “You should clear his schedule, first of all. Let him have a day to rest. Get him a box of nice chocolates. You know, the real fancy ones from Galahd. Then, you should take him on a date to one of his favorite restaurants.” 

That’s definitely doable. Ignis does like the Galahdian chocolates. He’s raved about them before. Gladio remembers the little chocolate dishes Ignis makes sometimes that’s always with that chocolate. A restaurant is also a good idea. There’s one place Ignis loves to go to, but hardly ever can because he’s always busy with work at the Citadel. He could ask him to dinner and give him his favorite chocolates. That’s pretty self explanatory, right? There’s no way Ignis could get the wrong idea this time. 

“Yeah, that’s actually a great idea,” Gladio agrees. 

“See, you’ve got this,” Prompto tells him. “I believe in you. Woo his socks off.” 

-

It’s actually pretty easy to get Ignis’ schedule cleared. 

As soon as he mentions it to his dad, he’s immediately told that it’d be no problem at all. Apparently both his dad and King Regis have been trying to get Ignis to relax lately, but Ignis wants to work as much as possible. His dedication to the crown is admirable, but he needs a day off. Gladio knows that Ignis would say that hanging around Noctis isn’t work at all, but Gladio also knows that his dad isn’t talking about that. It’s the time he spends at the Citadel that’s the problem. 

As soon as Gladio gets home, he calls Ignis, who answers on the third ring. 

“Hello, Gladio,” Ignis answers with, sounding just a bit preoccupied. 

Gladio hesitates for all of a second before saying, “I cleared your schedule tomorrow.” 

“Why in all of Eos did you do that?” Ignis asks, alarmed. 

“I made plans,” Gladio answers. “For tomorrow, for both of us. Together.” _Smooth_ , Gladio thinks, _real freakin’ smooth_. 

“For the four of us?” Ignis asks, and no, no that’s not right at all. 

He should correct him. He should tell him that he did it so they can spend time together, because Gladio made plans. But instead Gladio heaves a sigh. “Yeah, the four of us.” 

He could just make it into a double date? He’d have to text Prompto. 

“That sounds lovely,” is Ignis’ reply, and he sounds so pleasantly surprised. “Very thoughtful of you, Gladio.” 

Gladio’s eyes dart over at where the box of chocolates sit on his kitchen counter, clearly taunting him because he’s so bad at this. He wonders if Ignis will say the same things tomorrow when he sees the box. That’s gotta be a clear enough sign, right? Gladio sighs again, because he can just hear Prompto saying, _just tell him, dude_.

“I’ll pick you up at five,” Gladio informs him. “And then we’ll swing by and pick up Charmless and Blondie.” 

As soon as he gets off the phone with Ignis, he sends a text to Prompto. _I kinda messed up again, help._

 _LOL how did you mess up this time_ , is the response that comes through not even a minute later. He can practically hear Prompto laughing. 

Gladio goes to text back, but his phone lights up with a call instead; Prompto’s name flashing on the screen.

“How did you manage to not do it this time?” is the first thing out of Prompto’s mouth when Gladio answers. “You cleared his schedule, you bought chocolates, and all you needed to do is ask him out to his favorite restaurant.” 

“I did that,” Gladio answers with a heavy sigh. 

“Okay, and what’s the problem?” Prompto asks.

“He immediately thought it was the four of us going,” Gladio tells him. “And then he told me it was very thoughtful.” 

Prompto bursts out laughing on the other line. “Okay, okay. This is an easy fix. We’ll just do a double date.” 

“I was thinking about that,” Gladio says.

“It’s really the only thing that’ll save your second screw up,” Prompto says. “Like, the absolute only way.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I keep messing up.” 

Prompto laughs again. “Have no fear! It’s still savable! Tomorrow you will finally do it and it’ll be awesome.” 

“Alright, if you say so, Prompto.” 

“When am I wrong about this sort of thing? I managed to ask Noct out, didn’t I?” 

“Didn’t that take you all of high school?” Gladio’s pretty sure Prompto didn’t manage to do it until college. 

“Senior year, actually! Right before prom. He was my date, remember? And also you and Iggy had to chaperone. We went to that one overlook in Insomnia.” 

“Yeah, okay, I stand corrected. It was right before you started college.” 

Prompto barks out a laugh and Gladio can’t help but smile. “So I cut it close, but I did it. And you can, too, though it’s taking you way longer. I know you’ve liked him since we were teenagers. That’s years of pining, dude. I don’t know how you can do it.”

“There was a lot going on back then,” Gladio points out. “I’m doing it now, aren’t I?” 

“True, you are. Tomorrow will be the day. It’ll work out.” 

Gladio sure hopes so.

\--

Gladio spends the longest time getting ready the next day. It’s not even a fancy restaurant. It’s a step above Kenny Crowe’s, but it’s nothing where he needs to make sure he’s dressed nice. Even so, he still wants to look good for Ignis. Maybe if he looks good, somehow Ignis will just...fall into his arms and it would make all of this way more easier than it’s been. Gladio’s not holding out any hope, because so far it’s all been nothing but a disaster. 

When Gladio pulls up to Ignis’ building, he’s already standing outside, looking like the most beautiful man that Gladio’s ever laid eyes on. He always is. 

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio greets as soon as Ignis gets into the car.

“Hello, Gladio. Where are we going?” Ignis asks as he buckles in. 

“Your favorite place,” Gladio replies as he pulls off the curb. “That Altissian place off of Rogue ave.” 

Ignis simply nods, and out of the corner of his eye he can see a little smile on Ignis’ face. It manages to pull a smile from Gladio. When they pull up to Noctis’ building, Noctis gives him a knowing look as he piles into the backseat with Prompto. 

“Did you give it to him yet?” Prompto asks, thumping a hand against Gladio’s seat.

“Not yet,” Gladio says. “I’ll do it when we get there.”

“What is it that you’re giving me?” Ignis questions. 

“You’ll see.” 

The restaurant is only a handful of blocks from Noctis’ apartment, so it doesn’t take long at all for them to get there. As soon as they all get out of the car, Prompto lightly punches him in the shoulder and then grabs a hold of Noctis’ hand and starts dragging him toward the doors, saying something about grabbing them a seat and to “take your time!” Ignis’ eyebrows are raised as he looks between the two. 

“Gimmie a second,” Gladio tells him as he pops the trunk. The box of chocolates are sitting in a bag and he hesitates for a few moments before he gains the courage to pull them out. He’s a shield, for Six’s sake, and he can give his crush a box of chocolates. When he turns around, Ignis is looking at him expectantly. That look quickly morphs into curiosity as he stares at the fancy looking box in Gladio’s hands.

Gladio clears his throat and thrusts the box at Ignis. “For you,” Gladio says, a clear mimic of what he said when he handed Ignis flowers. He really isn’t the most elegant with his words. Gladio mentally facepalms. 

“Oh, this is just what I wanted,” Ignis exclaims as he reads the box. “I needed more Galahdian chocolate for some recipes, thank you.” A grin slides across Ignis’ face as he looks up at Gladio. “You’re such a great friend, Gladio.” 

Gladio’s mouth falls open. This was supposed to work. Prompto said it would! Plus they’re clearly on a double date, unless Ignis thinks they’re some weird third and fourth wheel to Prompto and Noctis. Which sure, they’ve definitely been before. But Gladio’s sure he’s been obvious in his courting. Apparently that’s not been the case at all. 

“Uh, you’re welcome, Igs,” Gladio says, and doesn’t even bother correcting him. How does he even start? He could just come out and say it. But he can’t bring himself to do it. He’s freezing up, left staring at Ignis like a Lucian Carp out of water. “I thought I remembered you saying something about a recipe you wanted to do, so I bought them for you.” 

“Thank you, truly. I really appreciate it.” Ignis looks over at the restaurant. “Shall we go inside? I’m sure our waiter is wanting to take our orders, though I’m sure they’ve given them our drink orders at least.” 

Gladio nods, and then follows him inside. Prompto and Noctis are in a booth in the far corner of the restaurant and Prompto enthusiastically waves an arm when he spots them. As soon as Gladio and Ignis walk up to the table, Prompto asks, “So how’d it go?” 

Gladio shoots him a quick glare, hoping to get it across to him without alerting Ignis. 

“He gave me chocolate for a recipe,” Ignis says. “That one I told you I wanted to try.”

“Ooh, right, that one sounded delicious, Iggy,” Prompto tells him. “I can’t wait to try it!”

“Maybe tonight, if we aren’t out too late, hmm?” Ignis suggests, and both Prompto and Noctis nod eagerly.

Prompto types something on his phone and a moment later Gladio’s phone chimes when a text. He looks up at Prompto, who pointedly eyes Gladio’s phone on the table. With a sigh, Gladio picks his phone up with the excuse that it might be his dad. Of course it’s not; it’s Prompto. 

_Duuuuude, how did you fail AGAIN_ , is the text that Gladio’s met with. 

_He told me I was a great friend and thought they were something else_ , Gladio quickly types back. 

Prompto’s brows knit together as he reads it. _You need to keep trying, don’t give up._

 _Maybe I need to take the hint, Prom_ , Gladio tells him. Because maybe that’s just it. Maybe Ignis just doesn’t see him that way, so that’s why he’s been so oblivious to his obvious advances. Or maybe Ignis has noticed it by now, and maybe this is his way of gently turning Gladio down. At this point, maybe it’s better if Gladio does give up. 

_No, I’m telling you, Ignis is into you. I know this because he’s said so_ , Prompto says. 

_Okay, I’ll keep trying, I got it_. Gladio sends the text and watches as Prompto reads it and gives him a nod. Beside them, Ignis and Noctis are locked into a heated discussion, both completely oblivious to Gladio and Prompto texting. 

So, okay, Gladio will keep trying. But if the third time ends in disaster again, he’s giving up. 

-

Gladio doesn’t even know what to do now, but thankfully that gets taken out of his hands when Noctis and Prompto barge into his apartment two days later. He ends up shoved onto his couch as the two hover over him, both standing with hands on their hips like they’re about to have the most serious discussion. 

Maybe they are.

“You are not going to fail this time,” Noctis declares. 

“Yeah? And how am I going to do that?” Gladio asks with a raised brow. 

“Because you are going to take my advice and my advice is the best,” Noctis replies. “If it’s anyone who knows Iggy, it’s me.”

That’s true enough. They’ve been attached at the hip since they were little kids. By all accounts, Noctis should know Ignis best. So if this doesn’t work, then Gladio’s throwing in the towel and giving up. He can just continue to pine from afar like a lovesick fool and maybe one day he’ll get over him. Not that it’ll be easy to do, seeing as Gladio’s pretty much been in love with Ignis since they were teenagers.

“So what’re you suggesting I do?” Gladio questions, narrowing his eyes. “Because everything else so far’s not worked out.” 

“Just ask him out,” Noctis tells him. “You need to just come out and ask him. No more gifts.”

“That’s why I did the gifts,” Gladio points out. “Because I can’t do it.”

Noctis shakes his head. “You don’t need help, Gladio. Gifts are great and all, but you’re selling yourself short here. You’re able to take everything else head on, but you’re shying away from this?” 

Gladio sighs and buries his head in his hands. Noctis is right, he damn well knows he is, and knows good and well how much of a coward he has been. 

“If you can kick my ass into gear in training, then you can kick your own ass into gear and ask Ignis out,” Noctis says. “I know you can do it.” 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I don’t know,” Gladio says. 

“We’re going to make it happen, one way or another,” Noctis tells him. “Please don’t give up yet. Ignis likes you a lot, I know he does.” 

Gladio’s not so sure about that, but he agrees anyway. 

\--

Gladio doesn't know what he expected, but being locked into a hall closet in the Citadel with Ignis is not it. Noctis had said something about needing something out of it and had pushed Ignis to go help Gladio find it. As soon as they were inside, they heard the door being locked and blocked. After a few minutes of banging and yelling at Noctis that none of this is funny, he turns to Ignis who is surprisingly calm during all of this.

Or some semblance of calm. Ignis is leaning back against the wall as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into Noctis, but this is uncalled for locking us in here,” Ignis seethes. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, you open this door!”

“He’s not going to open the door,” Gladio says.

From outside the door, Noctis yells, “No I won’t, not until you two talk!”

When Gladio thought of his final attempt, he thought about taking Ignis out to the Citadel gardens and asking him in a romantic atmosphere. Not locked in a dusty hall closet that’s filled with old weapons. Gladio’s sure if he makes one wrong move in here, he’s going to end up with a dagger poking his ass. 

“What do we need to discuss?” Ignis wonders. “We aren’t having issues. None that I’m privy to, anyway.” 

No, there’s no issues at all, just Gladio’s own personal issues of failing to ask Ignis out properly. Gladio runs a hand down his face and groans. “There’s no issue, Igs.”

“Then what is he talking about?” Ignis asks.

“He’s talking about all my failed attempts,” Gladio informs him. “And my complete failure at just talking to you.”

“I think we talk to each other just fine,” Ignis says.

Gladio shakes his head. “I’m awful at telling you how I feel. That’s what he’s talking about.”

“Oh,” is all that comes out of Ignis’ mouth, soft and surprised. There’s a little pleased smile teasing at the corners of Ignis’ mouth though that fills Gladio with a little bit of hope. “You have feelings for me?” 

“Gods, Ignis, I’m crazy about you,” Gladio confesses. “Been crazy about you since we were teenagers. It’s kinda hard not to be. You’ve always been the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and I could list all the ways you’re also the most amazing person I’ve ever known.” 

In the dim lighting of the room, Gladio can see a faint blush tint Ignis’ cheeks, and there’s nothing he wants more than to kiss him. But he holds off and tries to wait to see what he says.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Ignis says. “Because I’ve been crazy about you as well, Gladio.” 

Outside the door, they both hear two happy shouts, and Ignis’ blush grows deeper. Gladio briefly wonders just how far down that blush goes. 

“They’re quite happy,” Ignis notes with a laugh. 

Gladio shrugs as he ducks his head, grinning. “I’ve been trying to court you but failing pretty badly.” 

“Oh no, is that what the flowers and chocolates were for?”

“Yup, but you didn’t realize it.”

Ignis smacks a hand against his chest, and Gladio jerks back as he grabs a hold of his hand. “You should’ve said something! You just let me keep thinking they were flowers from your sister and then just some random gift.” 

“I thought it was obvious.” 

“I’m an oblivious fool.” 

“An oblivious fool that I’m in love with.” 

Ignis’ face softens. Maybe it’s too soon for “I love you’s”, but Gladio would be lying if he said he didn’t love him. Gladio can’t help but rub a thumb along his cheek, tracing along where the blush still rests on Ignis’ face.

Ignis’ hand comes up to rest atop his. “I think I love you too,” Ignis informs him. “And I think you should kiss me now.” 

“I can do that,” Gladio says as he finally leans in and claims Ignis’ mouth in a kiss. It’s everything he’s wanted and dreamed about for a while. They stand there kissing until they start to hear the scrap of whatever Noctis had pulled to block them in. As soon as they hear the lock turning and the door starting to open, Gladio reaches back and slams the door shut again. Instead of stopping, Gladio pulls Ignis closer, wrapping him up in his arms as they continue to trade slow kisses.

Ignis lets out a soft laugh against his mouth, but doesn’t pull away at all. Gladio can hear the other two loudly wondering why they shut the door, but then Prompto says, “They’re probably making out.” 

“Ew gross, don’t tell me that.” 

“We should give them space,” Prompto tells Noctis. 

“Someone else will find them, you know,” Noctis points out.

“Not my problem!” Prompto shouts. “Have fun!” 

Gladio breaks away from the kiss to laugh into Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis can’t help but laugh, too, and they just stand there laughing for a few minutes before Gladio pulls away enough to rest his forehead against Ignis’. 

“You wanna get out of here?” Gladio asks. “We can go grab lunch and head back to my place.” 

Ignis grins, placing a quick kiss against Gladio’s lips. “That sounds lovely, Gladio.” 

When they exit the room, Prompto and Noctis are just down the hall. Gladio waves at them as he takes Ignis’ hand and starts heading down to the parking garage. Prompto shouts something after them, but Gladio just raises a hand in another wave as they turn the corner to the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @fairestzack. please come talk to me about ffxv!


End file.
